


Prove It

by pocketfulofposies



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternative Cocks, Bathtub Sex, Demon True Forms, F/M, Hemipenis, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Weird Biology, also there anime references, and i describe this gratuitously, before even clicking on the fic, but basically jealous!levi fucks you in his stupid bathtub bed with his sea monster cocks, kabedon, running out of ways to dance around saying this that dont make you lose respect for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfulofposies/pseuds/pocketfulofposies
Summary: You missed a date with Levi, but in your defense, you weren't aware that it was meant to be a date.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1101





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> so like i spent two hours on wikipedia researching hemipenes for this and i don't know what to do with all this information inside of my head now like i wish i could puke it into the fic and not know it anymore like did you know scientists determine the sex of snakes by jerking them off how fucked up is that anyway sorry carry on

"Come on, Levi, please let me in," you yelled through the door, beating against it with your open palm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you had a date with everyone in the House of Lamentation except for me—the one you made plans with in the first place, I might remind you," came his petulant reply, seemingly from right up against the other side.

"I'm sorry I missed your Demonronpa stream yesterday," you said, and you meant it. It comforted you to immerse yourself in media from your home world, regardless of whether it held any particular significance to you before you had arrived in Devildom. Beyond that, he cared less for grand-standing than his brothers and made for surprisingly tolerable company. You enjoyed his presence, enjoyed being around him.

Though certainly this was not the image your mind conjured for what Hell would be like, you couldn't pretend this wasn't painful. Even with no fiery lakes melting your flesh, no searing pain burning you up from the inside, the sting of one otaku demon giving you the cold shoulder had a way of wearing at you more than it logically should, and you hadn't stopped kicking yourself ever since you slipped the appointment. Really, you had wanted to join him. As the sun in Devildom neither rose nor set as you were accustomed to in the human world, you'd set a reminder on your D.D.D. to prepare. Unfortunately, things were rarely that simple. Classes, Lucifer's assignments, and finding yourself roped into Mammon's bizarre misadventures already left you spread pretty thin, but this time Asmo had to drag you on one of his impromptu shopping sprees. Disentangling yourself from his attentions was far from easy, and the employee at Majolish only gave you a funny look when you asked if there was an outlet to charge your D.D.D.

"You should be sorry," Levi said finally. "I got so distracted refreshing and re-refreshing the livechat looking for your username that I selected two wrong answers during the focus minigames. Two! While live on stream! How am I ever going to live that down!?" His voice wavered at the tail-end of his sentence. "It's not because I wanted you there personally or anything, of course. I just wanted to hear your feedback, that's all. I mean, if a normie like you enjoys my Deviltube content, maybe I could find some mainstream appeal. Ugh. You get it, right? Right? You totally get it."

"Do we really have to do this today?" It emotionally exhausted you every time this happened, and much to your chagrin, this had happened more than once. "Just open the door."

"No way. Go away, fake friend."

"All right, I'll come back later," you relented, heart sinking. You weren't sure why his rejection stung as much as it did. You weren't a stranger to his occasional melodrama—certainly, you'd endured the brunt of it before without problem. "I still want to catch the Angelslayer marathon with you when it airs—"

"Wait, don't actually _leave_!" The door swung open, almost thwacking you square in the face. He stood in front of you, blocking the entranceway and looking you over with frowning eyes for a few seconds before jerking his head in the other direction with a scowl. He stepped out of the way with a stiff gesture inside.

"Thank you," you managed while your eyes adjusted to the dim blacklights reflecting off the fishtank panels lining the walls and the shiny plastics of obscure anime figurines posing on his shelves. 

"You're not welcome," he countered, plopping himself back down in that familiar black-and-red gamer chair and rolling it over to Henry's tank, where he joylessly tapped his index finger against the glass. "Still upset."

"Come on. Think about how in TSL Henry showed up late for the council meeting with the Lords of—"

"Stop trying to manipulate me into forgiving you. Totally not in the mood." This was new. Ever the one-trick demon, that generally was all it took to cleanse his palate and have him bursting at the seams to detail his interpretations of every relevant scene over again. No one ever accused him of being difficult to please, but this time it was different. He was by all accounts genuinely upset with you, and you were by all accounts at a loss.

He peeked back at you through his peripherals but ripped his eyes away as soon as you attempted to follow his line of gaze. The bubbling of the aquarium filters and the low, monotonous pause screen music for some computer game you didn't entirely recognize droned on and on—the only noises that filled the otherwise deafening silence. The underwater theme may have only been for show, but you still felt like you might drown in there.

Levi let out a long, labored sigh, very clearly directed at you, and continued to peer into the fishbowl like it was a crystal ball, ripe with all the secrets of the universe. Clearly, he was expecting something out of you, but you didn't know what, and you suspected he didn't either.

"The silence is killing me here," you said flatly.

"Then die," he retorted, and you held each other's stabbing glares for a moment's time before he balked. Too far. "Ah, no, uh—look, I didn't mean that. Don't actually die. I just—"

"What the hell's gotten into you?" you demanded.

He groaned, bopping himself on the head with the flat of his hand. "You know how I tend to get, like, really emotionally invested in things I care about, so when you—ugh. Man, I hate this..."

"I'm leaving."

"No, wait, please—" He shot up out of his swivel chair, taking a few big strides towards you and slamming his hands against the wall on either side of you, but he didn't seem to know where to go from there. Shamefaced, he nibbled his bottom lip, eyes swimming around the room as though physically searching for the right words to say written on the walls.

His crest of horns poked out of his temples, black with a faint golden trim along the branching edges, and you heard the sound of his tail smacking against the wall, though his demeanor was far from threatening this time. Not angry, purely desperate, and you would wager the sudden shift to his demon form was not entirely intentional.

"I'm sorry," he exhaled as the dark aura of his transformation dissipated in the air. "I was jealous."

"When aren't you? You're the Avatar of Envy."

"No—I mean, you know, like... I—" He cut himself off with a whine. Verbalizing it was too hard, so purged the last of his reservations and shoved his mouth against yours in a clumsy, demanding kiss instead. His kiss was rough and inexperienced—not enough lip and too much teeth, but tinged with an unmistakable heat. He meant it.

"Levi...?" You blinked, brain scrambling to regain its composure. Before you could fully process the kiss, it was over, and you were struggling to reconcile with the fluttering in your stomach. Did you have feelings for Levi? In truth, you had never allowed yourself to seriously entertain the idea—a demon and a human? The way the brothers spoke of such a thing, like a taboo, was awfully discouraging, and with Levi in particular, the idea of a romance blossoming had always seemed like a fool's hope. Being three-dimensional, you weren't exactly his type. Of course, there was no denying he was a handsome enough demon, or that your daydreams drifted to him time and again no matter how hard you tried to repress it.

Or that you wanted more.

His lips slowly drew back, half-lidded eyes refusing to meet yours. He'd retrieved one hand from the wall to hide his face. "It's not fair," he murmured, but his voice was even and low, any hint of emotion seemingly cleansed with the kiss. "It's _really_ not fair."

"What's not fair?" 

"How everyone likes you," he replied dryly. "And I get it. I really do. Maybe that's a good thing—it must be nice being so pretty and popular. But..." He paused, topaz-colored eyes downcast. "I wish I was the only one. If I have to compete with my brothers for your attention, I know I'm going to lose. And I don't want..." His voice trailed off, and the corners of his mouth tugged harshly downwards with fang-like teeth peeking through his wince. "Is it really so wrong that I wanted...this one nice thing just for myself?"

You frowned. "Has it ever occurred to you that my feelings don't work like a dating sim? There's not an intimacy meter shooting everytime I interact with someone. There's no competition for my affection when there was never anyone else in the running."

"But some dating some have set routes, so—wait, _else_...? Did you say else?" He tensed up, eyes open wide like you'd surprised him with a knife in his gut. "I... Are you making fun of me? Wait, no, you feel sorry for me, don't you? Ugh, that's SO much worse!"

" _No_!" Your voice raised loud enough that he gestured for you to keep it down, which only served to fuel your indignation. "I, I do like you," you declared, to yourself as much as to him, and saying it felt a bit like connecting the last piece of a puzzle. You _did_. You really did.

Levi stared back at you, and you thought to yourself that you'd never seen such a miserable face on someone blushing so hard. He mumbled something, something you couldn't quite make out: "..ove it..."

"What?"

"Prove it."

You hesitated, tugging at the strings of his hoodie, before leaning in slowly. The way your lips crashed into his, finally, was almost too careful to be called a kiss, no rudeness, no jagged edges. His hands tensed at his sides, and he did not move to touch you, even as you deepened the kiss. You cupped his face, guiding his clammy hands to your shoulders. Raw and out of sync, you could hear the wet sounds of your mouths' and tongues' poor coordinarion. Inexpert, but enthusiastic.

Your hands glided downwards and you traced your nails along the hard, diamond-shaped scales embedded in the side of his neck listening to his sharp intake of air, not unlike a hiss. You reached up for one of his horns, but he impassively blocked your hand.

"Y-you're so...touchy-feely... It's not fair if only you get to...—"

"Levi, of course you can touch me too."

He shifted on his feet apprehensively, like he didn't entirely believe you, before slowly lifting his hands, letting them hover over your breasts almost comically for a moment. He gave them a perfunctory squeeze then began fidgeting with your blouse's buttons, barely able to unsnap them with such violently-trembling fingers. Your spine tingled at the sensation of your shirt's thin, cotton-y fabric sliding off your frame. Levi's finger slowly trailed down the curve of your breast over your bra, then he reached around, awkwardly pinching at the straps until he zeroed in on the clasp—

"Do you want me to get it?" you extended the offer because you could feel him mashing it with his fingers, squeezing at it like a child-safety lock. 

"No, I've got it!"

You bided your time until his blind fumbling did the trick, and obliged the straps off your shoulders with a contented exhale. He held your breasts in each hand, toying with the nipples between his fingers reverently, enough to make your shudder. You closed your eyes, relishing in the touch, until you felt the pleasant pressure subside. Pushing forward, you caught him placing a kiss in the space between your breasts.

"Th-this is okay, right?" he asked without looking at you, voice muffled against your chest. A soft, warm tongue found your right nipple before his lips locked around it, pleasantly sucking.

You gasped, nodding your head.

He left a saliva trail leading to your other nipple, fingers replacing his mouth on the first to receive such attentions, the warm of his skin contrasting the cool strain of your saliva-moistened, pert nipple. His tongue darted out to give it a few quick kitten licks before sucking as he did before, a wave of building pleasure washing over you.

You slid your hand downwards, palming at the aching bulge in his sweatpants, already pressing hard into your thigh. You curled your fingers around its form when—

"Ack—" He lurched back suddenly, eyes showing wide, one stilted breath away from a full-blown panic attack. He stumbled a step or two, mouthing, "Wait, wait, wait."

"Huh? Levi?" You nocked an eyebrow, already missing his mouth on your tits. "Do you really not want me to touch you?"

"No!" he barked out, abrupt enough to make you jump, abrupt enough that it seemed to discombobulate him just as much. "I mean, er, if you're offering then I _suppose_ you..." His voice trailed off when you grimaced at his tone, barely a shadow of itself when he finally worked up the nerve to finish, "...I'm sorry. Please touch me. It's just, uh..." He never finished that thought. With his head angled slightly down, his violet bangs hid his eyes, but the strained expression of his mouth, teeth gritted, made it clear he was mortified. Guilt twisted in your gut—clearly you were in some way responsible, right? 

You forced an easy smile—one that he avoided looking at like it would turn him to stone—but you needed no further invitation. Sitting on your knees, you gripped his erection through the fabric of his pants, and— _oh_. Oh. From what you could tell, its form was not identical to your understanding of a human man's. Curiously, you tugged his sweatpants and boxers down just enough to reveal Levi had a serpentine cock—two bulbous heads erect and presenting from a slit in his skin, each shaft decorated with a crown of fleshy spines protruding along. 

"Levi, your—"

"Yeah, I know."

"It's—"

"Don't."

Once again, there was an awkward pause—but you were more intrigued than repulsed. You couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like inside of you—and you kept wondering, because holy _fuck_. One of your hands drifted downwards, hiking up your skirt and teasing along your sodden panties before slipping inside your folds, while the other gingerly thumbed along his length. He made another surprised sound, something between a choke and a whimper. As you leaned in, Levi placed his shaky hands on your head, fingers hesitantly tangling in your hair—a gesture, you imagined, was more-than-likely performed solely to keep you from looking at the embarrassment written plain in bright red ink across his cheeks.

"So, like, you're into that sort of thing?"

You didn't answer. When enough saliva pooled on your tongue, you leisurely lapped at the twin heads of his cock, taking the uppermost one in your mouth and suckling. He tasted like salt with an edge of bitterness. Levi moaned at the sensation, and at the sight of you beneath him, still desperately pumping your fingers into yourself—or perhaps it was more of a whine. His cock twitched in your mouth, an excess of pre-cum weeping out of both heads, dribbling along your chin and bare chest. 

"H-hey," he said, voice uncharacteristically meek for someone with a mouth wrapped around their cock.

"Mm...?" You withdrew your fingers, easing down your building pleasure, and edged your mouth off his dick with an audible _pop_ only for him to unceremoniously heft you up with little difficulty, much to your surprise. "Le-Levi!" He was stronger than you gave him credit for—his general persona of a shut-in otaku made it easy to forget he was indeed a powerful demon, the third-eldest, and Grand Admiral of hell's navy.

"Sorry!" He gave no warning as he carried you, dumping you into the bathtub in the center of his room—which, you were relieved to find was cushioned with a buxom body pillow and padded around the edges. "Look, I just felt weird about doing this out in the open like that! All my figurines are facing that way, and they— _a-a-aah~_ " 

You interrupted him by bucking your hips, desperately grinding yourself against his leaking two-headed cock. Your center pulsed with heat against it from contact alone, and Levi buried his head between your breasts to stifle his moan. Clumsy, shaking hands groped at your core, tugging your panties to the side while two fingers teased at the soaking folds beneath.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked, but it sounded more like he was begging you to tell him that he was. "I've never actually been with a human before, but I've watched a lot of hentai with human characters, so."

Electing to ignore that comment, you placed your hand atop his and directed his thumb and forefinger to your clit. "You're doing a good job," you practically purred as he prodded at your most sensitive spot. You cupped his face in your hands and dragged him into a kiss while two slender fingers slipped inside you with little resistance at all, eliciting a soft gasp. He attempted to mimic the pace you'd set for yourself earlier, but you wouldn't be satisfied with just his fingers. "Levi, I want you."

He murmured against your neck, "Say it again," trailing his tongue back to your nipple.

" _Levi, I want you."_

He shifted his weight atop you, positioning the tip of his lower cock at your entrance. You gritted your teeth when he eased into you, slowly, stiffly. The way its barbs poked against you, massaging your insides, made your walls clamp around him, and the stimulation of his upper cock pressing against your clit caused a knot of pleasure to build in your stomach. Your hips bucked before he took the initiative to move, and Levi responded with a moan against your skin, the vibrations of his throat tingling. It was enough to drive you insane.

He gave a weak, experimental thrust, muttering some fantasy curse word under his breath at how your body responded. You squeezed him tightly, so tightly it almost hurt. You locked your legs around his waist, feverishly rocking your hips against him until he gathered himself enough to set an inexpert but eager, very eager, rhythm. Tension—the thick, coiling tension of a building orgasm—tangled in your gut, and the merciless duel sensations of his cocks, one penetrating you and one grinding against you with each thrust, steadily was pushing you over the edge.

"Ah, Levi, I'm—" you managed, nails digging into his shoulders as the tightly-coiled knot in your stomach came unwound. "I'm about to..."

"Me too, just—ah...!"

Crying out his name as you came clearly bolstered his confidence because almost immediately his motions became quicker and more erratic, the lewd, wet sounds of flesh slapping together drowning out even the idle music from his PC across the room. After a few more jagged thrusts, he grunted and rode out the crescendo of his pleasure, pounding hard into you. Sharp teeth dug into the tender flesh where your neck met your shoulder as a suffocating heat flooded over you. It felt like you were _overflowing_ with the demon's cum, and more still pooled on your stomach and chest from the neglected upper cock.

Levi only had the energy to pass you the box of tissues from his desk before collapsing against you, panting as much from the anxiety as the physical exertion. His snake-like tail coiled around you affectionately.

You gulped in a few quick breaths, adjusting to the dull, pleasant throb of your waning climax. "Do you...believe me now?" you asked breathlessly.

"I—maybe," he hesitated, eyes flicking up at you. He nuzzled in, resrkng his weight against you. With his Ruri-chan body pillow nestled beneath you, your chest became his pillow. "...You promise you don't do this with my brothers, too, right? Just me? You REALLY promise?"

"Levi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for not updating anything for like a year and then popping back up with a 3k word fanfic about snake dick.


End file.
